Light of My Life
by griffingirl92
Summary: This is what should (in my opinion) should have happened between Claire and Eli. (Please don't comment on how much you want it to be cannon because that isn't going to happen.) It is explicit and bright at the same time. This is set before the writers screwed the couple up. *cough just like JT dying* I hope that you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"It was raining hard the day that Eli got back in town. But he knew what he had to do. He made himself look a fool, made an idiot out of himself, the list went on. The problem was that one stupid night at the frat party. He told his roommate he didn't want to go. Someone spiked his drink when he wasn't looking, which was a rooky mistake and he ended up in bed with some girl he didn't know and didn't want to after that night. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Running up to the door in the rain he didn't know if she would answer him, what if she had moved on and had someone new? Adam would have told him. He sighed out loud and then knocked on the door before he got soaked to the bone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage, or did you forget you told me you cheated on me a month ago?" Claire folded her arms and certainly didn't let him close to the doorway so now Eli was pretty soaking wet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You wouldn't let me explain what happened and how I was sorry and I couldn't take being away from you so, I'm home and taking my classes at NYU online now and want to explain things."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Explain then." Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""My roommate is a douchebag frat that liked to beat the crap out of me if I didn't do what he said. So, I end up going to one of his parties. I leave my water bottle alone for not even thirty seconds as I look down at my watch and it gets spiked. I woke up the next morning in bed with some girl I didn't even know and didn't care to. Ran home got myself disease tested the next day and felt so guilty I had to make a special trip home and tell you in person. I would never willingly hurt you Claire, you are the love of my life."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Prove it." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I actually can. Go on FaceRange and look up Ryan Kirkpatrick and you can see his feed saying where he spiked my drink." Eli's eyes watched as she looked down at her phone and his heart jumped when she looked at him with tears in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Come here Claire, I don't bite much." He gave her one of his famous smirks as she engulfed him in a huge hug. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Never leave me again or I will kill you. Now uh, let me get your in here and get your clothes in the dryer before my mother catches you on her front porch. Before you ask you know Ali doesn't have the tightest lips." He nodded his head and followed her to her room. He knew that her mom wasn't fond of him before and now this was just icing on the cake. Her mom would murder him in a heartbeat if he broke her heart again and this time he wasn't doing anything to over step his boundaries./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Uh, Claire does this mean you believe me and uh, want me back?" He scratched the back of his head while taking off his wet jacket and handing it to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Like it never happened. Just never mention it again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Done." He leaned down and pecked her on the mouth gently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire, honey, how are you supposed to dry out my clothes when I don't have any clothes to change into?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are going to go into the bathroom and take them off, throw them out to me, wash up, and then you'll see what I can find around here." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Whatever you say, I'm just glad to have you back." He kissed her more forcefully this time because he didn't need her response. It was locked in his mind already. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli did what he was told and kicked off his shoes and socks and gave Claire his clothes little by little and turned red when she held out her hand through the bathroom door for his boxers. He didn't press the issue though and handed them over to her. He stepped in the shower and washed up like she told him to after that and when he got out he put a towel around himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"When he came out of the bathroom Claire was waiting for him right out in front of the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Did you find anything?" Eli asked so the air in the room didn't feel as though an elephant was sitting there as well. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No, but you don't need any."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm drying yours."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, I am supposed to sit in my girlfriend's room with a full bed in here and me in a towel? This is just great."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What's wrong with that?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You know damn well what is wrong with that and gahhhhh don't bite your lip. Screw it." Eli came over to her and cupped her head and kissed her. He didn't wait for permission and stuck his tongue in his mouth and began exploring her mouth. It tasted just like he remembered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I've been dreaming about you coming back to me just the way you did for about a week now. I have been so scared it would just be a dream. You know when you came back that weekend I was going to tell you something important."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What's that Claire?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love you, so I want to show you how much."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire, babe I love you too and you are beautiful and make me nuts sometimes because I…I am not here to have you do something you don't want to be doing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You don't want it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I think you can see that I want it." Eli said as he readjusted his towel because he was already having a problem arise. Claire laughed and caught him in another kiss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Then undress me and take what is yours." Eli's last remaining ounce of self-control ended when Claire grabbed through the towel and touched him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You have no idea the things I have been dreaming about wanting to do to you." Eli whispered in her ear as he began taking articles of clothing off of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Then do them to me." Claire breathed back as Eli started kissing up and down her neck, sucking wherever he wanted to suck just like he used to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ccan I take this off?" Eli asked looking at her tank top. She nodded her head and lifted her arms off and Eli looked upon what he believed had to be that heaven she is going on about. He ran his hands up her stomach and went to her back and back down to her sides. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""If this is what heaven is like then you have to take me to church."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't kill the mood." Eli smirked and gestured down to her skirt. "Uh, can this come off?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, Eli. Stop teasing me and just undress me. You don't have to ask before each article of clothing." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Is Claire Edwards actually horny? I didn't know those two words went in the same sentence." She smack him on the arm as he finished taking her clothes off, leaving her in her bra and panties. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's okay Eli, you can take them off too." Claire said as he finished undressing her. Taking in the beautiful sight in front of him she dropped his towel and dropped to her knees. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh, Claire that feels…unbelievable." Claire had his cock in her mouth and was giving him the best blowjob that a man could get. He had to keep thinking about horrifying things to keep from cumming on the spot but when she grabbed on to another one of his sensitive organs he knew it was the end. He kept trying to picture her mother walking in on them, but that just ended up turning him on more. Stupid really thinking aobut that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire I am going to cum right now so unless you want to swallow this get me the towel." She didn't stop in fact she seemed to speed up as she swallowed all of his seed down her throat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That was brilliant and I didn't know you even knew how to do that, that's good for your first time." She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. Eli was seeing stars thinking about how good that was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""We aren't done here unless you want to be." Eli picked Claire up and put her on the bed. He pulled her right at the edge of the bed. He looked up at her to make sure she was still okay with what he was doing. He kissed every part of her body going down to where she really needed him the most. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You want to cum Claire?" She nodded her head. "I'll make you cum good." Eli then swirled her clit into his mouth in one shot and he could feel it pulse on his tongue. He sucked on it while putting one finger inside of her trying to open her up for what inevitably was going to come soon. After a few minutes she came straight down into his mouth as he returned the favor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Right on schedule the dryer went off shouting it was done to the entire house. The last thing she needed was her mother to find out she was seeing one Eli Goldsworthy again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That was magical." She said getting dressed to fetch his clothes. Once he put them back on he realized how lucky he really was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What are you thinking about?" She asked him leaning up next to him on the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""If that was really the first time you've ever done anything like that before."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, I already told you a long time ago. I'm saving myself. However, I know in my heart we are meant to be together forever. So, that shouldn't mean we have to suffer now right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You didn't answer the question."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, is it that obvious."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes. But in a good way, that uh, was very attractive and sexy." She smacked him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Let me grab my stuff. I will text Adam in the car that he needs to lie for me tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Where are you going?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Your place silly. We have to tell CeCe and Bullfrog the good news that we are back together and I need to spend some quality time with my boyfriend because he might get even luckier tonight if he plays his cards correctly."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What?" Eli stood there while she grabbed her things thinking that this really wasn't happening. Clare not only swallowed his cum down her throat but she wanted to come over and spend the night. Not only that she decided it would be a great idea to just let him in right away. Hardly put up a fight. She must have known…Adam…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ready to go Eli."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Hope you have an umbrella."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, and it is very big like you." She bit her lip and winked at him as he stood open mouthed for a moment. He couldn't believe she was acting like this so he did what he always did. He texted Adam. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Dude what did you tell her?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I take it she took Ali's advice. Lol"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Which was?" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are texting me so you already know it. Lol"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are nuts. You knew she was going to take me back and you didn't tell me?" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Because she was going to give you something really special. You are the first guy she has ever let see her in that way. You couldn't know for it to be that special."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Thanks man, hey listen-"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yeah, yeah I know the drill. She is staying over here tonight with Ali and Jenna and we are doing a school project." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You're the best you know."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Psh, just go get laid bro. For real this time." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Chapter 2: Bless the Broken Road/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli pulled into the driveway of his parent's house with caution. It had stopped raining by now and they pulled all of his stuff out of the car. After unpacking Bullfrog and CeCe had come home from work and were a bit surprised to find Claire there sitting at the kitchen table drinking a soda with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, bust my buttons here we go again. Remind me to call the doctor and get stocked up on your medication." Bullfrog said in his serious tone, clearly not believing that Claire would say yes for the umpteenth time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm so happy to see you Claire. Are you staying tonight? I ordered a pizza on this mobile app thing. These things are so fun." CeCe said playing around with her phone some more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""If it was alright with you I was hoping that I could spend the night."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""If memory serves me correctly your mother doesn't know and Adam is covering for you two." Bullfrog spouted off from memory thinking that he would get a phone call any minute now./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are always welcome in our house." CeCe said as the doorbell rang. The pizza had arrived and everyone seemed to eat in silence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm sorry but I just have to say it. No matter what he does, no matter what happens, it's always been Eli. I would do anything for him. I think sometimes our relationship is as bipolar as he is, but I really love your son and this time I'm not leaving him. Not ever." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""We know." Bullfrog said putting his drink down. "We knew it was a matter of time. You two always seem to find yourself together again. We were the same way for the first 6 years of marriage and we were a lot older than you kids were." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"After they ate Eli and Claire excused themselves to go upstairs to Eli's room. He turned on the tv and put on one of his famous horror movies. He had to find a way to tell Claire that he wasn't ready to take someone's virginity and he had to figure that one out fast. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire can we talk a minute?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What's wrong?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Please do not take this the wrong way, okay? I'm just nervous and scared as you are and stuff."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Spit it out Eli." She put her hands on her hips and I knew I was going to be in trouble. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I don't know if I am ready to take someone's virginity. That's like a huge monumental step right there because I'm responsible for your purity and it's a gift that no guy is worthy of. I'm not worthy of it. I don't want to hurt you either." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm scared too. Maybe we should wait a while? Though I did like what we did do, did you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You can do that to me all day and night." Eli said propping his hands behind his head and laying back on the bed smirking./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Chapter 3: Carry You/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"It had been six months since they had gotten back together and they were happier than ever. Eli had been taking his meds on schedule and doing his online classes and Claire was finishing out her senior year at Degrassi. Prom was coming up faster than Claire thought that it would and of course Ali insisted that they go dress shopping. Claire's mom, dad, and Glenn were furious that she had gotten back together with Eli, again but relented when they found out what really went on. Her mom still wasn't fond of Eli. She even voiced it when Claire asked for the credit card to go dress shopping with Ali. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I don't entirely like the idea of you going to prom with Eli, he isn't really still the type that I pictured my daughter with."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Because he is an atheist?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, I just worry he is going to mess with your virtue." Claire had to laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I've actually been stopped by him for going too far mom, he is better at this virtue stuff than I am." Her mom looked nauseous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Ali went from dress to dress trying on various shades of hot pink. Claire thought that Ali looked good in every color that she tried on because of her dark complexion. Naturally the one she picked out for herself was pink and gold with glitter. Claire rolled her eyes and picked out an emerald green dress that was satin and silky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love it!" Ali squealed. "It matches a certain goth's eyes." Ali quickly got on her phone and texting someone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Who are you texting?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Adam."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, he can get Eli to get a matching tie." Ali said in a matter of fact tone. Claire rolled her eyes and paid for her dress and headed to leave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli and Adam were shopping for their suits for prom when Adam got Ali's message. He kept insisting that Eli take the emerald green tie claiming it would go with his eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Adam don't bullshit me, you got a message from one of the girls."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yeah, Ali texted me but you know nothing." Now Eli wanted to see Claire in that dress. After picking out a black suit and buying the green tie he and Adam walked out. Adam ended up with a cream colored suit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli was sweating he knew it already. Bullfrog wished him luck. He felt uneasy about the knot in his stomach and the box that was weighing way too heavy in his pocket. He picked something out a long time ago for Claire in New York and now it was time to give it to her. He grabbed the corsage from the fridge on the way out and then told his parents to wish him luck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Claire's mom and Glenn got ready with the camera again after they sent Jake and Katie off. Claire was anxious waiting for Eli to get there. He arrived on schedule, a full fifteen minutes early and breathed heavily. He had called Randall Edwards on the phone earlier that day and received the blessing he had hoped for. He knew he had to somehow win over Helen one day and the sooner he did that the longer he would live once she found out. He knocked on the door and Glenn answered it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Randall called me this morning."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Please tell me-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Secret is safe with me. Does it look like I would like to die today?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No sir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Just don't hurt her, break it off, or try anything funny boy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes sir." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Good, now come in the girls are waiting and I have my camera out for the occasion."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli is something wrong?" Claire asked concerned about how green her boyfriend looked at the moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Nope, we are all good." He managed to choke out and then stood by Claire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""This is for you sweetheart, I love you very much." Eli slid the corsage in place while Glenn snapped pictures of the happy couple. They took their prom photos in front of the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Ali and Adam had decided to go to the dance as friends since neither one had a date and were too worried about their friends to find one. Adam found Eli and Claire before Ali did and saw them dancing and having fun. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""This is what their wedding is going to be like if I had my way about it." Ali puffed her chest up proudly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not enough black for Eli and Claire would murder you if it had anything to do with Simpson running around asking for permission slips." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on." Eli said looking at Claire straight into her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Likewise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""But you know there is the fact that you wear flats and you are already short." He gave her one of his famous smirks and kissed the top of her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""There are plenty of reasons why a girl would want to wear flats to prom."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Name one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can get them off quicker if we want to go sit in your car for a little bit later on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Didn't I tell you how much I love your shoes." He smiled, that smile that drove her crazy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I do remember you hating public announcements involving my love for you." Eli cupped her face while she looked him funny. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh no, what did you do this time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Blue eyes, calm yourself it is just not a huge deal-ish." The song ended and the DJ got on the announcer that it was time to award for the prom King and Queen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""And the winners of this years prom King and Queen are Eli Goldsworthy and Claire Edwards." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Huh?" They both said in unison. They looked back at their two best friends who had been campaigning in secret behind their backs, well Claire's back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Anything you would like to say?" The DJ asked them once they were on stage and crowned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, actually I do. First to Ali and Adam, you are amazing in your own right and I wouldn't be able to do this without you. And to my beautiful Queen, I love you more than all the words Noah Webster and Oxford could describe. You are my muse, my inspiration for everything, you are my rock and you know how to literally slap me back to reality when I need it. I am scared to death right now and that is a lot coming from me since I used to drive a hearse, but I need you in my life forever. What I am saying is that I… that I would consider it the world's biggest honor if you would…well, what I am trying to say is Claire Edwards, will you marry me." Eli took the black box out of his pocket that revealed a shiny diamond ring and had dropped down to one knee to ask her. Claire on the other hand had her eyes open wide the entire time he was talking and it was kind of cute to see how hard he was struggling with the whole proposal speech thing. Still frozen when he finally managed to muster up the last line she nodded and smiled, half crying half laughing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes? Oh boy, I got this." Eli said trembling as he placed the ring on her finger. He stood up to meet her in a kiss that was too short for both of them. They look down at their two friends who were filming it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love you too." Claire said as they walked down for their first dance and a huge round of applause. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love that sound."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What people clapping for you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That, and people happy about my declaration of love for you." He smirked at her as he grabbed her waist close to him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""If I remember correctly Eli you were up their panting it out because you were so nervous."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You have no idea how nerve wrecking it is to be the guy in this situation."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, who do you think has to do the heavy lifting when we have kids?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Uh, well…not for a long time right? At least until we are done with school and have good careers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""When have we ever stuck to a realistic plan about timelines Eli, we are getting married now and I haven't even finished high school."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, you are close and we have a wedding to plan and I have to still be alive after your mother murders me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I want the ceremony in a church."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Your mother would tell me I'd burn upon entrance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I want a church wedding."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Whatever my Claire wants is what she will get. I don't care how hard I have to work towards it, you will get it and that is a promise." Claire laid her head on his chest which was hard because of the all but forgotten crowns they were wearing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Does that mean you'll be wearing a white suit to the wedding." Eli cringed remembering what Bullfrog told him to say. "Yes dear, if that is your wish." Claire smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's your wedding too Eli, so you will have a say in it as well. And we don't have to hire a wedding planner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why is that Edwards?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""First of all you can stop calling me that because it won't be my last name for much longer, and second Ali of course." Eli's eyes turned into saucers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You want my last name?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That's what married women usually do, unless you don't want me to have it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You can have my last name and everything that comes with it. It would make me even more delighted to know you are going to have my last name." Eli smiled and kissed her softly again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"When the song ended they went over to their two friends. Ali and Adam were smiling. Ali was just happy that she could plan a wedding and reached into her rather large purse that she insisted that Adam hold and grabbed out a book. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I already started. You don't know how hard this has been to keep a secret. So, I have been planning the wedding complete with catering and venues and what sort of budget we are looking at." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I don't even know what kind of budget we have."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh, Eli gave me an unlimited budget naturally."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli! You gave my best friend an unlimited budget to plan essentially a party? Did you suddenly win the lottery or lose your mind?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes actually. Ryan my old roommate that fucked with my life decided to pay up for screwing up, after I threatened him with the Dean. So, I cashed in on his unlimited funding and he is paying for the entire wedding. So, by all means Ali, blow the budget up." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Ali squealed in excitement. "Come on Adam we have to go early, I have some massive ideas to plan." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Help?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not a chance." Eli and Claire said in unison while Adam was dragged of by Ali in all of her excitement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't worry he already knows he is the cash cow and not invited." Eli said rubbing up and down on her upper arms sensing her worry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why are you so manipulative?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Because he cost me a lot of things and he owes me big time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""For one he could have cost me my fiancée. That is so cool to say now. And another thing is uh, something I've been meaning to tell you. I don't remember that night at all and uh Julia died before anything really happened you see so-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli Goldsworthy are you saying you were trying to save yourself for me?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That has to be the sweetest thing you have ever told me with being smug wrapped inside. No wonder you have been acting all weird when we do anything. You have about as much experience doing this as a virgin does." Claire started laughing/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What's so funny?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I thought you had a lot more experience than you clearly do, you are just good at what you do and apparently have good instincts as to what I need. I could have sworn that you said that you and Julia had sex before."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It was more like sexual contact. Not actual sex."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh, okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"" Well Clairebear, my dad told me that when you love someone so much that you know them inside out, you marry them and you do it fast. When I told him that I felt that way about you he told me on the phone to buy a ring and plan something fast. So, I got this in New York when I was there and I called up Ali and Adam who were more than happy to help and then I had to deal with douchebag so I could get you back. I didn't like the way he treated people. He could have killed me knowing my bipolar medication doesn't mix well with things and I thought that it was well deserved and fair what he did to me. I told him I was turning him in for screwing with me and taking whatever he wanted. He begged me not to. Told me he would make it up to me, send me updated emails confirming that he wasn't doing that stuff anymore. He seemed genuinely sorry. Now the old me would have turned him in anyway, but the me that is influenced by the forgiving soul that you are told me to do something unconventional. I told him to own up, man up, and pay for the entire wedding."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""When you put it that way it isn't so bad, so no more secrets right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Just one other. I wanted to get you a simple ring, one that was you but affordable so I brought a simple band home with nothing on it. Ryan about lost it and dragged me down to Tiffany's. He said it was "part of the wedding" so he was "required to pay for it" and then he told me that the ring I got you could be your wedding band which you can't see until the wedding. According to Ali it is bad luck."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, he was going to buy the wedding bands so I guess this is in reverse order." Eli looked relieved that she didn't lose it when he told her that Ryan paid for it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""He seems like he changed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""He is pretty decent now. You want to get out of here now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Call CeCe and Bullfrog on the way right."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""They are already expecting you." Eli smirked and lead his new fiancée to the car. Getting in his black BMW he started the engine and started up his death metal music. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ali come on they haven't even set a date yet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Fine I will call them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire I need a date for this wedding like yesterday."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I don't know I'll put you on speakerphone, Eli turn off the music. Ali wants to know when the date for the wedding should be."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Uh, what do you want."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""About three weeks after graduation sound good Eli?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, fine by me. Ali should pick the date?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That works. Hey Ali did you guys catch all that?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, 3 weeks from graduation with a Ali pick on the exact date. Save the date cards will go out next week."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh geez. Thanks Ali bye."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli and Claire pulled up to the driveway of his parent's house. He opened the door and called in for his parents. They came up and gave out hugs while Claire showed off the ring that Eli procured for her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Welcome to the family Claire. I've been waiting to say that for years." CeCe said smiling up at them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Thank you CeCe, that means a lot to me." Claire gave her a hug and then Bullfrog who was grinning from ear to ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I just knew it. When we first met you I just knew you were the one for my boy." Bullfrog finally let go enough to give them some space. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Are you guys hungry or did you eat at prom?" CeCe asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""We ate at prom. Pizza is always a fan favorite for teenagers." Eli told his mom before grabbing Claire's bag. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, have fun and Eli."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes dad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No grandkids just yet please." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Thanks dad." Eli rushed up the stairs before his father could embarrass him even further. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Sorry about that embarrassing stuff."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's okay, because we won't be making them any grandkids with your cum going down my throat." Claire smiled up at him and Eli just about came in his pants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Never thought that those words would come out of St. Claire's vocabulary. You have officially garnered my attention and I will be acting accordingly to my new fiancée." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli grabbed Claire's face in his hands and kissed her with vigor. He moved on to her neck making moans come out of her mouth that turned him on even more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Just a minute." Eli turned on a horror movie that would drown out every sound that they could possibly make. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli." Claire's voice came out half moan and half whisper. His hands rubbed down her sides gently while he pressed his forehead to hers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What do you want Claire?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You're going to hold me to this purity vow I made aren't you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes. I am not taking your virginity away until our wedding night. I think it would be super special. Ali is already planning out how the hotel room is going to work on our honeymoon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Where are we going?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You think I'm going to tell you? Nah, I got to have some surprises. Or else I wouldn't be a good husband." It slipped out of Eli's mouth before he had a chance to catch it but lucky for him it made her smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Do you think you can take this dress off please?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Been waiting for you to ask my blue eyed queen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Smug aren't you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Just a little bit." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Can we just make out for a little bit and cuddle? Is that okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Whatever you want Claire."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I just, I would want more if we did more."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You don't know the things I want to do to you." He whispered in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can't wait for you to do them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Wait a minute is that why our wedding is so soon?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Maybe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are so presumptuous aren't you? I love you Claire."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love you too Eli." Eli leaned in and kissed her softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Now can we at least take some clothes off please?" Eli pouted which made Claire put her hands on her hips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Fine, but you're undressing me. I can't find my way out of this dress if I tried." Eli's smile got bigger when he heard that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""This will never get old." Eli said unzipping her dress slowly. After getting out of their clothes Eli looked at Claire. "I hope you don't mind but I sleep without a t-shirt and in my boxers only."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why would I mind?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Just a question."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, would you mind if I slept braless?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Fuck no Claire." At this point she had given up trying to correct his bad language. Instead she rolled her eyes and climbed into his arms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Chapter 4: Night Changes /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Claire woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around her and a head on her shoulder. She turned over slowly and managed to unwrap herself from Eli. She fumbled her way to the bathroom and took a shower. Before long she had a pair of hands scrubbing her back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli, what are you doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Taking a shower with my fiancée."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Do you think that is a good idea?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Probably not." Claire sighed when he smirked at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are so smug and such a tease. You are going to be the death of me." Claire finished rinsing off and got out of the shower. After toweling dry she grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, how was it?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""We cuddled…"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""After?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It never happened, he wants to wait for our wedding night because you have something magical planned."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm getting Adam to call him."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Adam you have shitty timing."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I heard you are trying to not have sex with Claire."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm just scared she is going to regret it and then I have got her virginity and-"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's hers to give away to whomever she chooses and for some reason the stars have aligned correctly and she wants to give it to you. Let her."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli came out of the shower and saw her in his t-shirt. Now he was really going to go nuts. He went to his underwear drawer before he changed his mind. Still wrapped in a towel he walked over to Claire who was texting Ali. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, I got a call from Adam."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""And?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I've decided that, I'm not going to be the keeper of your virginity. Like I said it is a gift. It is your gift to give to whomever you decide and if that just happens to be me, I'd consider myself a very lucky person."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Really?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I already told you my fears, my heart is yours and everything in between." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli Goldsworthy, will you have sex with me and take my virginity?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes to the last part no to the first. Uppph before you give me that look, I will not have sex with you, I'm going to make love to you." Eli closed the remaining distance they had as he hopped on the bed on top of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Please do whatever you want." Eli grinned and started his usual ministrations on her body, but then he stuck one of his fingers in there and then two and started to spread her open. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm sorry in advance but I know this will hurt you." Eli told her and kissed her on the cheek. She nodded and took the towel off of him. She reached out for him but he stopped her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I already know I'm not going to last long, don't speed up the process or I might get inside and shoot off." Claire giggled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That is not funny Claire." He made sure that he made her cum twice before he looked back up at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You can still change your mind. I'm not going to force anything on you. I love you and I will always be here for you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Do it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm sorry, let me know if it hurts too bad." Eli positioned himself over her and pushed his way in slowly. When he finally got to her barrier he leaned down and kissed her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear before he broke through in one thrust. He kissed away the tears that were coming from her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Shhh look at me Claire. You okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You can move it feels better."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Alright." Eli started moving some more and kept moving and like he predicted after ten thrusts he was done. He rolled over and pulled the covers back over them. Pulling Claire in next to him he looked down at her legs soaked with blood. He smiled and then ran to his desk. He took out a piece of scrapbook paper and took a sample of her blood and smeared it on it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That is creepy Eli." Claire said trying to sit up but unable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No it isn't I am documenting our lives. This was a momentous occasion that must be documented because I, Eli Goldsworthy have taken my future wife's virginity." br /"You're a natural at acting." Claire rolled her eyes and tried to stand but her legs feel like jello. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""If I can't walk then how am I supposed to go home today and talk to my mom, tell her about my engagement to the guy who was topless in her house…need I go on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Uh…I had bad timing didn't I?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love you though. Do you know when this goes away?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't know but we won't be doing this again until you heal up. You'll be sore for a while from what I've heard."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That is so encouraging."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I know you love my good looks, but my honesty is where it is at."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You regret it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No. You?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are glowing a different color."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I expect everyone will know that we had sex together right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yeah. They will know." Eli smirked back at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"On the ride back to Eli's Claire remembered a really important thing. Eli never used a condom. Since Eli had been on this celibacy trip Claire just hoped that Eli missed this time so they could be more careful next time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Hey Eli."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You're 18 right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yeah"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You could go into the drug store and get the morning after pill right." Eli slammed hard on the breaks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I knew I was forgetting something. Yeah, this is not happening again until we are married and you are definitely going to your doctor asap." Eli thought that he was going to faint as he started heading to the nearest grocery store. This is going to be a long two weeks Eli thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli headed into the drug store and picked up a morning after pill box and a pregnancy test. Risking looking stupid he looked up at Claire when he got in the car and handed her the items. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""On second thought why don't you take the pill now and this will stay in the glove box until two weeks from now." Claire nodded in agreement and grabbed the water he handed her and the pill and downed it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""This is all my fault." Eli said punching the steering wheel which startled Claire. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You need one of your pills."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Please." Claire handed Eli over his pills and the water. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Better?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Much." Claire knew she would have to come to terms with Eli being bipolar at some point in their lives and that some days would be better than others. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"They eventually pulled up to Claire's door where her mother was waiting outside. Eli shock his head and was glad he already had a pill in him before dealing with this. He helped Claire out of the car and got ready to be yelled at. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire where do I begin. First of all what is that on your finger?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can answer that one. I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes." Eli slid behind her and rubbed her back semi-affectionately. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Marry my daughter. What happened to her purity ring."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That I should also answer. It currently is residing on my pinkie."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You do realize why that is not a good thing in my eyes correct."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not in particular, Claire just thought I should wear it on my pinkie finger."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""The only one who should be wearing it on their pinkie is the man who not only marries her first, but takes her innocence from her. Seeing as she is as gold as King Midas and how you just so happen to have that on your pinkie leads me to believe that you took that from her last night." Eli gulped at the realization. He knew there had to be some special meaning behind the whole ring thing but didn't think that it would amount to this level of obviousness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, did you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love your daughter very much."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""That isn't the question."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Just answer Eli." Claire spoke up for the first time since they got home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes, I did. I um…well I will marry her. Promise there granted. She will never have to tell anyone this and bring dishonor upon your name because the wedding is three weeks after graduation."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Do you understand what a priceless gift that she has just given you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yes I do. I will treat it will the upmost respect and reverence." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Glenn and Jake are loading up your car behind you as we speak. Claire go upstairs and make sure there is nothing else that you want from your old room."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Mom." Claire started tearing up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's okay Claire, I have you." Eli said as she walked into the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why are you doing this to her?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You wanted her, you want to marry her, you think you can support her, then you take her. I'll sign her off now if you want."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Wow. Um, right. Let me call my parents and let them know, excuse me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't worry son she called ahead. I knew this would happen when you proposed to her so don't worry about it. She might be upset for a little bit but assure her you aren't going anywhere."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Thanks dad for everything."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I already put a second dresser in your room."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Claire came down the stairs with another suitcase crying. Eli engulfed her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I have you always, you understand?" Claire nodded and got in the car. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I have kept quiet long enough because of Claire. You call me evil you are the evil one. You have no right to throw your daughter out because she has found someone else that cares about her too. You know I will make this right. I just hope you change your mind in time for the wedding. Save the dates are going out next week. She will have the best of everything. I will make sure of it." Eli then thanked Glenn and Jake and got in the car and sped off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It is going to be alright Claire. I love you very much you know that right? So does CeCe and Bullfrog and they are going to love you as their own. They actually wanted a daughter and ended up with me, so they might like you more. Just grab essentials when we get home and then we will work things out from there. I love you and I hate seeing you cry." Claire nodded her head and sniffed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are all I have now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't forget Adam and Ali."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can never forget them." Claire laughed and smiled at Eli. "I don't know what I would do without you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Die of boredom."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Come inside, come inside Claire." CeCe had met them outside the door as soon as they arrived and enveloped her in a big mom hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I needed a daughter anyways. Now head upstairs. We assumed you would want to stay in Eli's room with him so we brought up a second dresser but if you would rather stay in the new guest room that is an option as well." CeCe smiled while Bullfrog went out to talk to his son./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You have got to think now son about finding your own place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not you too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not now, but when you can. I'm not pushing the issue. Far from it. I just want you to know that you have officially taken on the responsibility as a man. You have your girl now see to it she is okay for the rest of her life. You owe that to her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No pressure right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No son, none." Bullfrog grabbed his shoulders and started walking him in the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""She is already upstairs son, she wanted to stay in your room." CeCe grinned at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh, and I took the liberty of grabbing these for you." Bullfrog handed him a package of condoms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Thanks dad."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Any monkey would know what happened last night from that glow on her. Wait a minute did you…" Eli didn't let his dad finish that sentence before grabbing the box and bounding up the stairs. He didn't need another take care of your girl lecture from his father. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli saw Claire dressed for bed in another one of his t-shirts. She cuddled up to her old pink pillow that he will no doubt have to get used to. He kneeled down by her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I will always be there for you no matter what. Don't ever worry about anything okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Why are you always so smug when you are romantic?" Claire smiled at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Smug? I thought that was just plain romance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You now know why you need to wear my ring on your pinkie."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'll wear it with honor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Chapter 5: Time of Our Life/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"It is graduation at Degrassi and Eli had one more week of finals and then he was done. She still hadn't moved back into her house. Eli's dad had been pressuring for them to go look for rentals but when Ryan called him a few days before graduation he asked him for a massive favor and luckily for him he called it part of the wedding budget. When Bullfrog heard about this he told him he would have to tell Claire that he picked it out without her knowledge. He grabbed her ring box and ran to graduation. CeCe and Claire had left an hour earlier and Eli was running late. After all the names were called and hats flew through the air, Claire started to walk up the stage and then commandeered the microphone from Mr. Simpson. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli what are you-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I, Eli Goldsworthy have a very special announcement to make to my lovely fiancée. So Claire could you stay up here please." Claire came up and crossed her arms clearly upset about being dragged onstage yet again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I just have one other question to ask. Will you move into our brand new home with me?" He got down on one knee again and had a key positioned in the box. Claire sighed and knew he was going to be bombarded by a vast array of questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ryan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Half him and half Steven Spielberg bought one of the scripts I wrote for class." Eli smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You know it's always yes for you Eli." Claire said as he put the key in her hand and stood up to kiss her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""How are you going to keep upping yourself every year?" Claire smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I have not figured that one out yet. But that is what makes this so special. Every year for the rest of our lives I will give you some public embarrassment my blue eyes. Maybe I can make you scream again." She slapped him on the arm before he helped her down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Who is doing the furnishings?" Eli pointed at Ali./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't tell me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Unlimited budget but skulls and black are a plus." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You didn't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No I told her whatever you want. I just live there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Ali got out another huge purse and told them they had about ten choices for their save the dates. After picking out a simple cream one they realized that they didn't have the picture for the picture space. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I knew I was forgetting something."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't worry I'll take the pictures." Adam said as he got his camera out of the huge purse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I'm not taking engagement photos in a graduation gown Adam. Why don't we meet at the abandoned church tomorrow and take them?" Claire suggested to which everyone nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"On the way home Claire was pretty silent. That kind of worried Eli because he was afraid he had yet again screwed something up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What are you thinking about baby?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""How I am going to get married to the love of my life in a few weeks. I will be staying with Ali for 2 days before the wedding and Jenna is coming into town to give me a nice bachelorette party."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You will never have this opportunity again. So, enjoy yourself please for me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""How do you always know what to say?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Because I am the smartest man alive."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Smug."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You know calling you St. Claire is out now." Eli smirked her earning himself a thump on the head. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"It was the day of the Bachelor party and Drew had shown his face. Eli on bipolar medication didn't even like him but seeing as he was the best at the job for being the Degrassi slut and Adam's brother did he relent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Let's go guys before something happens. Now I've already fucked up before like this and I can't lie to her so you better figure out something that will make things up." Eli half yelled this as they got in a limo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Don't worry Eli we will respect Claire's boundaries. Can't call her no Saint no more can we? Eli stole it." Eli about lost it on Dallas and told Adam this is a bad idea. Adam gave him an anxiety pill and told him to calm down. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"When they walked up to the club Eli had second thoughts about what he was doing there, but Claire told him to have fun. He was not repeating what happened last time though./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Adam please I'm trusting you to look out for me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's going to be okay Eli this place doesn't even serve alcohol." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It's a strip club though."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, you don't have to touch anything."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Does Claire know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Well, Ali is taking her to one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""The hell-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Watch it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Fine." Eli relented and walked inside feeling ashamed of himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ali said Claire was fine with it. Just don't touch or have sex and she doesn't care. It's like watching porn or a movie if you don't touch."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can hear her voice saying that Adam." Eli smirked before walking deeper into the club. He got a sash wrapped around him that said, "Groom-To-Be" which meant that he would be getting everything free tonight. Before he knew it they were all in a room with a bunch of ladies and it was Eli's job to pick who got who. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Adam which do you want?" He asked his best man/friend timidly. Adam pointed at a girl with long blonde hair. When he was done sending out requests he got the last one left. She was African American, not really his type or anything and his friends all knew this wasn't going to work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You don't look like his fiancée so he is going to have fun." Drew described Claire and the stripper went back down to look for someone similar. The best he got was a red haired girl with long hair and a school girls uniform. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"She came over to Eli who gulped. He suddenly didn't find her attractive after all. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Any rules?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can't touch you at all."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""All I am doing is showing you how to have your wife to be sexy with you. Think of it as a practical lesson." She smiled at him and then he got excited about the idea of showing Claire what he learned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ali why did you get a stretch limo for Fiona, Jenna, Imogen, you and I?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Because Fiona ordered it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I don't know about this strip club thing. Even giving rules to Eli I feel he should give some to me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""He did."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""They are what Ali?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Learn as much as you can. Think about it as a sexy lesson so that you can replicate what you learned."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I figured he would say something like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Eli was pretty frustrated by the time he got home. Not being able to talk to Claire was driving him insane. Two days without her was getting to be too much. He knew he had too much pent up angst so he hopped into the shower and started beating off in the bathroom thinking about her./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Chapter 6: Marry You/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"A beautiful carriage came to Ali's door with two mini carriages behind. Eli's mom and dad were in the back on with her mom and Glenn and in the middle one was for her bridesmaids that filed in. Her dad actually showed up and helped her into her carriage. She was so happy right now words couldn't describe it. Her dress was perfect and fit like a glove. She knew Eli would love it because it was lace, even though it was white. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"The ceremony was beautiful and finally the moment came. Everyone was asked to rise for the bride. Randall walked his daughter down the aisle. It was way too slow a pace for Eli. They finally got their and the preacher asked, "Who gives this Claire Edwards away to Eli Goldsworthy?" The entire church stood up and agreed that they should be married. That put tears in Claire's eyes knowing they had such support and everyone loved them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Marriage is a commitment that last to eternity and beyond. God doesn't divorce people, people divorce people. In my 58 years of being a pastor I have never in my life seen an entire church celebrate a couple's hand in message. This leads me to believe that you too are soulmates. You are meant to be together set aside by God himself to find one another and to question that is to question God himself. Now Eli, as the protector of all things virtuous you are tasked with cherishing her special gift to you. Ali if you please." Ali gave Claire her purity ring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Repeat after me. I am your soulmate and with that comes my purity, which as God as my witness I will only give to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I am your soulmate Eli and with that comes my purity, which as God as my witness I will give only to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Now Eli you can tell her now if you reject or accept her gift to you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I accept." Claire placed her purity ring on his pinkie finger on the right hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli you are now responsible for the purity and sanctity of Claire. She gives you a gift of no other kind. Now for the vows."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire do you accept Eli as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli, do you accept Claire as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I do." Ali and Adam handed over the rings at this point./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire take Eli's ring and place it on his left hand and say with this ring, I thee wed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli, with this ring I thee wed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli please take Claire's ring and place it on her left hand and say with this ring, I thee wed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Claire with this ring I thee wed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I hope God blesses this marriage and all of your future careers and children. How great is it to be young and in love. By the powers given to me I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Eli you may now kiss your bride." Eli had the biggest smile on his face when he lifted the veil and kissed Claire. They both felt firecrackers combusting inside of them and when they finally pulled away they touched their heads together and smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I present to you now Eli and Claire Goldsworthy!" The church applauded really loudly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"At the reception Eli and Claire walked through the room to a round of applause. The smile on their faces match no other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Now we welcome to the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Eli and Claire Goldsworthy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, now that I have everything I have ever wanted it is time to want more." Eli gave her a half smile that drove her crazy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""And what would that be?" Claire asked while wrapping her arms around him for the first dance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I want kids!" Eli half squealed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I can imagine it now. A room for each one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""How many kids do you think I am having?" Claire's hands landed on her hips and glared at him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""As many as we can have." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Sometimes you are too much." Claire said laying her head on his chest. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"After the first dance ended Eli leaned Claire's mouth up and kissed her and then told her how lucky he was again and winked. Rolling her eyes Claire took her seat as they drank soda and eat food and danced all night. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"The wedding was almost over and Claire gasped in surprise when the carriage came around that looked like a Cinderella fairytale gone mad. Then she remembered who Eli hired as the wedding planner. Eli helped Claire into the carriage before climbing in himself and they waved their family and friends good-bye. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Wait a minute, where is all of my luggage and stuff like that?" What am I going to do?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Can't you not be frantic about anything and trust your husband has it all taken care of?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not when it is my husband."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Ouch, I resent that. I promise it is taken care of."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"The started the slow procession to the hotel in town. Eli didn't want to drag their wedding drab around any longer than they had to and he wanted to have his wife every which way he could before their honeymoon. They had talked before the wedding and they agreed that if the universe wanted them to have children, then they would. So, currently Claire wasn't on any birth control and true to his word, they didn't have sex with each other "officially" again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"When Claire walked into the most beautiful hotel she could imagine. Ali couldn't have picked a better place. She walked in and there was diamond chandeliers everywhere she looked and gold banisters. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Eli this is beautiful." Claire told Eli as he checked in themselves and their luggage. He gave her a half smile, handed her a key and held onto her shoulders as they walked to the elevator. As they walked towards the room Claire started to get nervous. She was familiar with all of Eli's body parts but this was something that still made her nervous. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What's wrong?" Eli asked her as he opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I am nervous Eli. What happens if we-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I am here. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. No matter what we will be together always. I mean if you haven't been able to get rid of me by now, odds are not in your favor of getting rid of me. Especially since it now involves expensive lawyers." Eli smirked and Claire laughed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I love you too." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"When Claire saw the room she was taken aback. It was beautiful and she knew if she mentioned it again she would be getting a cheeky remark from Eli and a smirk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, what do people do on their wedding night these days?" Claire asked Eli/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Oh, I don't know, plan a honeymoon to go on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""How about having really good sex?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Uh, I think I can manage to oblige that request Mrs. Goldsworthy." Eli said with a huge smile on his face. He turned Claire around and they fell into a long kiss. He slid the zipper down on her dress. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Um…give me a minute please? I need to change."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Stay right there don't move."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Not moving." Eli said throwing his hands up in the air. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Claire grabbed a small bag that was in the closet area of the hotel and then ran into the bathroom kicking off her shoes in the process. Once in the bathroom she changed out of her dress and put on the lingerie that Ali and Jenna had helped her pick out. It was all white and both silk and lace at the same time. Then she grabbed her phone because she promised both of them a picture of the look on Eli's face when she came out. After one final look at herself in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom. Eli turned around and she snapped the picture, set it to Ali really fast while his mouth was still open and threw her phone on top of the luggage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""So, do you like?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Love." Was all Eli could get out before he kicked himself out of his shoes and ran over to his wife across the room. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Eli found his clothes being torn off his body at an achingly slow pace. When he finally got all their clothes of he looked at her with a half-grin on his face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are so beautiful." He started sucking on her neck and Claire knew he was leaving one of his famous marks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"As he started traveling lower she began to pant out his name which turned him on even more. He stopped right before the area that she wanted him to touch. He took the tip of his tongue for a test lick on her nether regions. She shivered to his touch as he smirked and looked up at her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Someone likes that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Please Eli, I need you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I don't think I heard that, could you repeat that for me please?" Eli asked with a thick tone of sarcasm in his voice as Claire moved her hips and shoved her pussy right into his mouth. He got the memo and started lapping up at her clit sending shock waves around her. Her moans of pleasure gave Eli an ego boast and a smile as he slid a finger inside of her. She jerked her hips on when he slid another finger in with it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What do you want Claire?" Eli asked with his famous smile as he climbed back up to her. She turned him over and started to kiss her way down Eli's body. She got to his member and slipped it into her mouth. He let out a hiss of pleasure and then started moaning while running his hand through her hair. When she came up finally Eli turned them over again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You are so, so beautiful." Eli said before placing himself inside of her. The both moved to the tune of each other. After a pleasurable moment in time where Eli managed to get his new wife off several times he couldn't last anymore and spent himself right inside of her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I still cannot believe I finally have you as my wife." Eli smiled after they cleaned up and were sitting up in bed watching for once a chick flick that Claire wanted to see. For once Eli didn't complain and didn't mind at all, in fact he was just content to have her in his arms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"After the movie ended they checked their phones and it was well past midnight. They had an early flight to God knew where so they decided to get some sleep. Knowing Ali she would send them clear across the world. Actually she probably did. She did say it would be an adventurous honeymoon with multiple stops. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Chapter 7: One in a Million/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"The next morning they woke up and gathered there things to head out. Claire insisted they wake up a little bit early to Eli's dismay, but once he found out that it was a sexy shower with his wife he perked up right away. A limo showed up outside and the driver held a sign that said, "Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy" on it. He was a young guy but apparently he knew multiple languages and had a driver's license in 150 countries. Ali sure did some extensive research on this guy. He opened the door for them and handed them an envelope./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Those are your boarding passes, Ali said not to open them until you get to the airport. It also has instructions for your first day and a check that you need to deposit to your account now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""What is your name?" Claire asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Michal." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"Later on Eli asked the driver, "Is there a bank branch in the airport?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""There is an RBC Royal bank near there, why?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I want to stop there and open up a joint bank account with Claire." Eli said hugging Claire close to him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""I guess we have enough time. Security is a bitch and has a long line."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Thank you sir." When they pulled up to the bank branch it was huge. It was bigger than Claire thought that it would be. Eli opened the envelope and only looked at the check and took it out to find a check for one million US dollars. The bank teller who was helping them thought that they were either trying to fraud the bank or were nuts. When it checked out Eli signed it and then deposited it. Knowing that they had a bank account made Claire very happy. She was even happier when they were given temporary cards. Eli told them they would be traveling for about a month and were on a journey that their friends set them on for their honeymoon so they don't know where or when they will return. The lady smiled in understanding and wished them luck and a safe flight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;"When they finally arrived at the airport they went to work at handling the baggage claim and putting things on the holding and everything else in between. Once through security they checked in for their flight with their driver right behind them. Something told Eli that he was also a security detail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""You may look at this now and find out where you are going." The driver smiled and handed them a manila envelope. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""For your first stage of your honeymoon you will be going on an adventure of a lifetime. You will start at Eureka, California, USA and end in San Diego. Your driver knows the stops and trips (no pit stops in between) and have fun. California is a huge state and there is a lot of ground to cover. Love Ali, Adam, and Jenna." /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""This is nuts Eli, we are going on a road trip in California. I have never been there have you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""No, but this sounds awesome. I can't wait."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""It isn't too long of a flight either is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 29.333335876464844px; font-family: 'American Typewriter', serif;""Yeah, only what 8-9 hours."/span/p 


End file.
